


Mommy, is he a princess?

by SadHuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: ''Y entonces, encontrarás a la princesa, recuerda que no todas llevan vestidos pomposos, zapatillas de cristal o largas cabelleras rubias, no te diré mucho, James, tú sabrás cuando la encuentres''Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, justo después de que fuese arrebatado de los brazos de la misma, supo, cuando vio a ese hombrecito dirigir una revuelta, que tenía razón, Tony Stark no lucía como las demás.Winteriron.





	Mommy, is he a princess?

Mommy, is he a princess?  
Capítulo 1: Sin vestidos ni coronas.  
-Entonces, la princesa, cansada de la miseria a la que su pueblo sufría, con espada en mano, y armada de valor, se enfrentó al dragón que llevaba años atemorizando a su pueblo. –La voz de su madre era una de las cosas que jamás olvidaría, sin importar la tortura, sin importar la cantidad de ocasiones en las que se jugara con su mente, James siempre tendría la imagen, borrosa, y la voz clara de su madre hablándole justo antes de irse a dormir.

-¿La princesa venció al dragón? ¿De verdad mami? –Recordaba estar, tanto impresionado como emocionado, y sus pequeños piececitos se movían frenéticos por debajo de las sábanas. -¿Qué hizo después, qué hizo?

-Trajo paz a los corazones de su súbditos, no hubo más miedo, los temores eran cosas del pasado, ella reinó, incluso cuando sus cabellos se volvieron blancos, ella estuvo ahí, al pie del castillo, jamás usó un vestido ni corona, sino una armadura de caballero, porque su prioridad era proteger su reino y no lucir hermosa. –Cuando llegaba al final del cuento, la pregunta más importante de todas se hacía presente.

-¿Quién fue su príncipe? ¿Tuvo uno? –La interrogante era de suma importancia, él necesitaba saber aquello, no podía conciliar el sueño si no se le recordaba la respuesta.

-Tú eres su príncipe James, esas son las clases de princesas por las que debes darlo todo. –Aquello último lo dijo con una sonrisa, y el niño se sintió terriblemente bien, depositó un beso en su frente, le arropó por segunda vez, le dio las buenas noches y su madre se marchó.

Ese recuerdo difuso volvía a él, una y otra vez, siempre que se le ordenaba la misión en turno, por ejemplo, justo en ese momento, estaba con la mirada perdida, y podría jurar que un poco de baba se le escapaba por la comisura del labio. Gran parte del rostro lo tenía bañado en sangre, ajena, y el cuerpo bajo el suyo había dejado de moverse desde hacía varios minutos.

Volvió en sí con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, producto de uno de sus cuidadores, James pertenecía a una asociación de asesinos a sueldo, él no era precisamente de los más solicitados, y sólo era utilizado para casos particulares, como interrogatorios o tortura, como en ese preciso momento, en el que había reventado la cabeza de un miembro político de gran importancia, no estaba seguro si era un senador o quizás un presidente, la verdad era que no importaba, de eso se encargaban sus dueños, él sólo estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo.

-Arriba. –Un golpe más le indicó que debía ponerse de pie, para que el equipo de limpieza hiciera su trabajo de la manera correcta. –A la esquina hasta nuevo aviso. –Asintió, más que acostumbrados a las órdenes que se le dictaban sin tacto alguno, así era su vida, desde que había caído en manos de sus actuales custodios. Se la pasaba en dos habitaciones, en una dormía y comía, hacía sus necesidades, tanto fisiológicas como sexuales, y en la otra habitación, era donde lo llevaban cuando tenía trabajo que hacer. Generalmente, no era necesario sujetarlo de ninguna manera, hasta cierto punto, era tranquilo, eso hasta que lo sobreexplotaban con golpes o falta de alimento.

Se estaba portando muy bien, y llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener un arranque de violencia, aunque también, había sido mucho tiempo en el que no le habían intentado romper el cráneo cuando desobedeció las órdenes directas de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo al senador, pero en esta ocasión a una mujer embarazada, esposa de quién sabe qué empresario. No podía. La voz de su madre le decía que aquello no era bueno, y si ella decía eso, era porque hablaba con la verdad, ella nunca mentía.

Debido a su comportamiento casi excelente en los últimos años, se había considerado que sería una buena idea hacer de su entrenamiento más extenso, que pudiera hacer encargos en el campo y sin la necesidad de tener niñeras de campo. Tenía un potencial increíble, que todavía no había sido explotado, Olivia, una de sus cuidadoras más amable, y a la única que miraba a los ojos cuando le hablaba, le había explicado el asunto.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Te fue bien hoy? –James no hablaba, si bien sus cuerdas vocales eran todavía funcionales, no era capaz de aportar en una conversación, sólo se limitaba a asentir o a emitir algún gruñido de aprobación, lo habían capturado desde muy joven y gran parte de su vocabulario se había perdido. –Bueno, te pregunto porque allá arriba han estado hablando durante mucho tiempo de una posibilidad de salir al exterior. –El cautivo le miró sin mucha expresión, ¿Qué había allá afuera para él? Ahí tenía todo lo que su patética existencia pudiera necesitar. –Posibilidad que hoy ha sido aceptada, ¿No es genial? –Sintió una caricia en las mejillas y supo que todo estaría bien. Sabía que Olivia le quería, como su madre a su padre, pero él no estaba muy seguro de sentir lo mismo, le agradaba, a veces, y era gentil con él, no le denigraba ni nada de eso, pero tampoco iba a deberle algo por eso, además, ella no lucía como una princesa, ella sí se dejaba denigrar por los altos mandos, ella era cobarde. –Hoy en la noche vendrán por ti, tienes que ser muy observador, ¿Bien? No tienes que hacer nada, sólo abre bien tus ojos y quédate dentro del carro, ellos confían mucho en ti, sólo mira bien cómo hacen su trabajo, cada detalle, serás espectador varios días, y luego te pondrán un encargo de prueba, ¿Comprendes? –El sólo se encogió de hombros, el mensaje era más o menos sencillo de obedecer.

Así fueron las primeras noches, donde sólo se limitaba a observar como los blancos señalados eran masacrados, a veces de manera discreta, otras violenta, dependiendo mucho de las especificaciones del cliente, hasta ahora, estaba comprendiendo lo que querían que hiciera, matar en secreto, sin testigos, siendo rápido y sin crear tanto desastre. Eso lo entendía.

Lo que no entendía era porque el auto había cobrado más velocidad, al punto de estamparse con el asiento del piloto, ¿Los estaban siguiendo, era eso? ¡Qué extraño! Acaban de terminar el último encargo de la noche, en total paz, y de eso hacía horas, estaban por llegar a casa, donde le darían su merecida cena y podría descansar en su celda, entonces, ¿Por qué se estaban dando la vuelta de manera desesperada y yendo en el sentido contrario? No entendía.

-¿Estás seguro de que es él? –Cuando su cuidador usaba ese tono, no había manera de equivocarse, él lo había aprendido por las malas. -¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! Guarda la calma, ¡Porque me encuentro lejos maldita sea! ¡No atendemos pedidos exprés! ¡Esto no es una puta pizzería! –No se encogió ante los insultos, ya no tenía diez años, pero tampoco bajó la guardia. Si estaba así, es porque habría acción. Apretó el arma entre sus manos, ya sin seguro, y listo para el ataque, sabía que si se tardaba en hacerlo, una reprimenda le esperaría. –Cuando me detenga, quiero que salgas y ataques al lado opuesto mío, ¿Entiendes, mierdecilla? –La manera en cómo se dirigían hacia él, dejó de importarle hace mucho tiempo, así que sólo se limitó a gruñir.

Para cuando llegaron, James no entendía gran cosa de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, había uniformados, pero también hombres y mujeres con prendas revueltas y sin orden alguno, traían el rostro cubierto e iban de un lado a otro, intentando llamar la atención, supo con rapidez que querían distraer al enemigo, ¿Para qué? No lo sabía y si lo seguía pensando, tal vez ni siquiera era de su incumbencia, pero ahí iba otra vez a intentar pensar y pensar.

Su cuidador le dejó por ahí, demasiado ocupado en mantener su cuerpo intacto de las balas, ¡Hijos de puta! No eran balas normales, de sólo verlas siendo disparadas uno se daba a la idea que si llegaba a toparse con una en la piel, las posibilidades de morir se elevaban a un porcentaje considerable, pensó en llevarlas consigo, investigarla e igualar la balanza contra ellos en los enfrentamientos, pero estas se deshacían en cuanto tocaban el piso o el cuerpo de algún imbécil incauto.

Su tarea era sencilla, tenía buena puntería, así que sólo debía dedicarse a disparar los blancos que estaban cercanos a él, con el ojo bien puesto en la mira óptica, apuntó, sin embargo, sucedió algo antes de disparar, era la voz de su madre quien le hablaba.

-No, no, a las princesas no se les dispara, eso es muy poco amable. –Tenía ese tono de reprimenda y él abrió grande los ojos, volteó a todas partes, buscando la fuente de su voz, quizás su mamá se había apiadado de él y regresado de la muerte para llevárselo.

-¿Mamá? –Dijo, con cierta duda y temor, juntando las cejas, desesperado por no encontrarla, se pasó la mano por el cabello, comenzando a sentir un pánico inundarle. -¿Qué hago? ¿Mamá, qué hago?   
-A las princesas no se les dispara. –Le recordó. –Apunta bien y mira, James, mira bien. –Así lo hizo, pudo jurar que sintió los brazos de su madre rodearle y hacerle mirar a través del cristal. -¿Ves? –Había un hombre detrás, dudó que fuera una princesa, pero su madre no se equivocaba en esas cosas, como ella decía, las princesas portaban armadura y defendían a los suyos, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ese hombre de cabello castaño, disparaba a la recién llegada patrulla, haciendo tiempo para que sus compañeros escaparan con un cargamento por más sospechoso.  
-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Dispara idiota, dispara! –Asintió ante la orden y cuando estaba por ejecutar su mandamiento, su madre, en un tono disgustado, volvió a hablarle.

-Se les dispara a los villanos, cariño, villanos que quieren atacar a la princesa. –Entonces comenzó a comprender, ¡Claro! Y no lo dudó ni un poco, cambió su dirección y le disparó a su cuidador. Jamás había hecho algo como eso en su vida, era golpeado por no hacer las cosas como se pedían, porque no las entendía a la primera, pero nunca por rebeldía, fue un impacto directo a la cabeza, ni tiempo llegó a darle para defenderse, él estaba del lado de la princesa y dicha princesa estaba disparándole a quienes traían uniforme, razón por la que imitó sus acciones.

Debió sorprenderlo mucho, e incluso mirarlo con recelo, ¿Por qué le ayudaba? Si los conocía bien, ellos no le brindarían socorro, ni por error le harían un favor así, ¿Qué tramaban? Desde el techo del edificio, veía al otro acabar con vidas, como cuando se aplasta a una hormiga, con una tranquilidad envidiable y fría, ¿No había lealtad entre ellos? Lo que sus ojos veían decían todo lo contrario.  
-¡Tony, tenemos que irnos! –Natasha le llamó con premura, quién sabe qué Dios había tenido misericordia de ellos y había hecho que ese hombre enloqueciera y disparara a sus iguales, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para escapar, y Anthony no podía simplemente quedarse ahí a desafiar su suerte.

-¡Espera! –Se libró del brazo de su amiga cuando esta intentó hacerle recapacitar de una manera más física. –Nos quiere decir algo. –Natasha rodó los ojos con desesperación, ¡Por supuesto que quería decirles algo! ‘’Serán los próximos’’ tal vez.

En efecto, James comenzó a acercarse, con la vista enfocada en quien consideraba la princesa, ¡Es que era una! No había duda alguna, había defendido a sus súbditos, traía una armadura, diferente a la de los cuentos que le narraban cuando eran niño, porque consistía en un chaleco antibalas, y una máscara que le cubría el rostro por completo, apenas y dejaba ver rastros de su cabello desordenado, hay altas y pequeñas, de muchos tonos de piel y tipos de vestimenta, pero sé que reconocerás a una cuando la veas al frente de sus ciervos y vasallos, ¡Jamás se queda en su torre esperando ser rescatada!, todo lo que se le había dicho estaba siendo cumplido, no recordaba haber sonreído en mucho tiempo, así que una sensación extraño surco en su pecho al curvar los labios ligeramente, alzó sus manos, intentando llamar su atención, intentando hacerle saber que su príncipe estaba ahí.

-No dejaré que nos ataque.

-¡Steve, qué mierda!

Más o menos ese fue el diálogo final que escuchó, justo antes de oír la detonación y posteriormente sentir un dolor agudo en las entrañas, se resbaló con su sangre y en cuestión de segundos su vista dejó de ser clara, y de fondo sólo escuchaba a su madre gritarle y los pasos de la princesa yendo en su encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
